1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor, and a method and a program of detecting a factor influencing health.
2. Related Art
It is known that flickering light and a rapid change in brightness as seen on videos of television or the like have an influence on health. Against this influence, proposed is a mechanism to display an image which produces such a factor influencing health. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,937,764 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,184,593.
When a list of images producing the factor influencing health is displayed, nevertheless, it may be difficult to grasp what kind of problem exists in the images thus displayed. Moreover, it may be difficult to determine how to edit the images only on the basis of the displayed list of images.